


Beautiful

by LadyLibby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hiya! So your “Peter making you feel better about your weight” imagine sounds adorkable! Is there anyway that you could write a short little one shot or Drabble based on that. I just really want that. If you don’t wanna that’s cool too. Either way I’m down with reading whatever you write cuz you’re really good… *buries face in hands* I’m so sorry, I’m just really awkward. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

You stood in front of the mirror, feeling hopeless. You poked and pinched, twisted and changed angles. Nothing seemed to work. You were too heavy. Too many stretch marks. You weren’t the kind of pretty that guys would go for. Especially not the one guy you want…  
“Y/N? Can I come in?”  
Shit. It was Peter.  
“Yeah.”  
You slumped onto the bed, drawing your legs to your chest and wrapping your arms around. Peter hadn’t been in the room more than half a minute, and he already knew something was wrong.   
“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
He crossed his arms.   
“Stop lying.”  
“I’m not!”  
“Tell that to your face.”  
“Shut up, Parker.”  
“Never.”  
You cracked a smile. Damn him, always managing to get you to crack.   
“Y/N, what’s going on?”  
“I’m fat.”  
“What?”  
“Oh please. You have eyes. I’m not pretty.”  
“You’re right.”  
Your heart sank.   
“You’re gorgeous Y/N.”  
“PETER PARKER THAT WAS SO CHEESY!”  
“It’s not a lie. You may not be as slim as some other girls, but jeez, you’re the prettiest girl I know.”  
You felt a few tears welling up. There’s no way….did he...like you?  
“You think so?”  
“Any guy would be lucky to have you.”  
“I don’t want any guy, Peter.”  
He visibly swallows, stuttering a bit.  
“Y-yeah? Who, then?”  
“You.”


End file.
